Cloud and Storm
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Cloud seperti awan yang menemani langit cerah, namun bisa juga menjadi kelabu dan menurunkan tetes tetes hujan. Squall seperti badai yang tak banyak bicara, namun bisa menghancurkan segalanya dengan mudah. Cloud selalu ingin mendekati Seniornya yang seperti badai, walau badai itu selalu menghempasnya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin. Bisakah awan dan badai bersatu? SquallxCloud, BL. R&R?


_**Cloud and Storm**_

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I own nothing but this fanfic. Final fantasy dan para karakternya murni milik Square Enix.

_._

_._

_._

_Karena dia seperti awan yang menurunkan hujan,_

_Dan dia seperti badai yang diam-diam menghancurkan._

_._

_._

_._

_**Cloud and Storm**_

_**Chapter 1: Semester baru**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Aku masih mengingatnya, di hari pertama semester baru itu. Di tengah kerumunan banyak orang, tubuhnya yang tinggi berjalan seorang diri.'_

'_Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan senyum, matanya tajam, rambutnya berwarna coklat terang yang indah. Dan ada bekas luka di dahinya.'_

'_Tapi satu yang paling kuingat adalah...'_

'_Warna matanya yang seperti badai.'_

_._

_._

_._

Dissidia Academy. Sekolah yang dibangun di tengah kota Dissidia yang damai dan terkenal akan teknologinya. Sekolah dimana anak-anak usia remaja belajar cara bertarung, menggunakan sihir, dan juga berkenalan dengan _Guardian Force._

Sekolah yang mirip dengan sekolah pada umumnya ini dikenal akan melahirkan lulusan yang berkualitas. Bisa dalam hal bertarung, menggunakan sihir bersifat _Healing_, dan lain-lain.

Dan di sekolah ini juga,

Ada satu cerita yang tidak diketahui..

"Clooooou~d!"

Lelaki dengan rambut _blonde_ yang memiliki model sedikit aneh menolehkan wajahnya. Suara riang yang memanggilnya itu—pasti akan disusul dengan sebuah pelukan maut yang bisa membuatnya sesak nafas selama beberapa menit.

Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, Cloud menghindar.

"Eeeh~ kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Tifa—pelukanmu itu berbahaya bagi orang lain." Cloud membuang nafas. "Lalu? Ada apa kau lari-lari sampai kesini? Gedung timur dan barat itu jaraknya tidak dekat, 'kan?"  
"Hehe, kelas sihir 'kan dimulai di gedung ini. Tapi karena Xu-sensei belum datang, aku mampir dulu ke tempatmu!" Tifa tersenyum lebar. "Eh, Cloud, sudah menentukan mau masuk club apa?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Bhuu, jawaban langsung." Tifa menggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku sudah diundang secara khusus oleh Rinoa-senpai untuk masuk SeeD.."

"SeeD?"

"Club yang melatih cara bertarung dan sihir. SeeD juga katanya pasukan pertahanan khusus sekolah ini yang sering dipakai untuk melaksanakan tugas penting."

Ah, SeeD—sekarang Cloud ingat nama itu. Pasukan pertahanan khusus dari sekolah ini yang paling dipercaya di Dissidia.

"Ketua SeeD juga orang terkenal yang tahun lalu berhasil melaksanakan tugas untuk membunuh penyihir, loh!"

"Hee—hebat juga." Jawab Cloud dengan nada tidak tertarik. "Memang siapa namanya?"

"Squall. Squall Leonhart."

Mulut Cloud langsung tertutup rapat mendengar nama itu. Bola matanya sedikit membesar, dan pikirannya langsung membentuk sosok familiar yang ia lihat di upacara semester baru.

"Aku, Yuffie dan Aerith diundang Rinoa-senpai untuk bergabung. Apalagi disana ada Quistis-sensei! Aaah, dia sensei favoritku~!"

Cloud masih terdiam sementara Tifa mulai bercerita tentang _'Hebatnya SeeD' _atau _'SeeD memang keren sekali!'_. Cloud masih membayangkan sosok itu—sosok yang selalu ingin ia sapa.

"...Cloud? Kau mendengarkan tidak?"

"Ah?" Cloud tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, ya. Aku mendengarkan.."

"Jadi? Kau mau masuk pelatihan SeeD, tidak?"

"SeeD hanya club dimana yang bisa bergabung adalah orang yang diundang oleh anggota atau instuktur, bukan? Aku tidak mendapat tawaran spesial itu, sayang sekali."

"Eeh? Begitu, ya?" Tifa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Benar juga sih... Aah, padahal aku berpikir, disana setidaknya Cloud bisa sembuh dari penyakit anti-sosial nya.."  
"Ap—aku tidak anti-sosial! Aku punya teman, tahu!"

"Siapa? Zack-senpai dan Vincent-senpai? Sephiroth-sensei? Atau cowok bodoh dan berisik bernama Zell dan Reno itu?"

"..." Cloud terdiam, dan Tifa hanya membuang nafas. "Sudahlah, sana pergi ke kelas sihirmu. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

.

.

.

"Squall-kuuun!"

Squall tidak mau repot-repot menoleh atau menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dari suara nyaring itu saja, Squall sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya pusing di pagi hari.

"Rinoa, ini masih pagi. Jangan berisik."

"Geeh, dingin sekali.." Rinoa langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku sudah memberi tiga gadis itu undangan masuk SeeD seperti perintah Edea-san. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tumben sekali kau mau membantuku."

"Membantumu masih lebih baik daripada harus masuk ke kelas Sephiroth-sensei. Dia galak dan membosankan." Rinoa bergidik hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja. Ya, guru yang selalu berwajah datar dan sadis itu..

"Padahal dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan Seifer dalam masalah sifat. Dan kau sepertinya tidak ada masalah berteman dengan Seifer." Ucap Squall seraya membaca data-data murid baru untuk diundang masuk ke dalam SeeD.

"Setidaknya Seifer masih sering berbicara dan tertawa.. walau tujuannya tertawa itu untuk mengejek orang."

Squall menghela nafas. Seifer—rivalnya yang sedari dulu tak pernah henti-hentinya membuat Squall kesal.

Tapi setidaknya, Seifer mengajarkan satu hal penting untuk Squall—untuk tidak terpancing emosi saat bertarung.

..Atau, kau akan mendapatkan bekas luka di dahi yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Ah.." Pikiran akan Seifer lenyap ketika Squall matanya menangkap data dari seorang murid di gedung timur. Mata yang berwarna biru seperti langit.. namun sesaat, warnanya berubah seperti awan kelabu yang akan menurunkan hujan.

Cloud Strife. Rekor bertarungnya saat latihan bagus. Ia pandai dalam mengayunkan pedang, namun lemah dalam memakai sihir. Anak yang tidak begitu banyak bicara, dan memiliki rambut dengan model aneh.

"Rambut anak ini mirip pantat Chocobo, ya.." Rinoa—yang ikut melihat kertas data di tangan Squall tertawa kecil. "Mau merekrut anak ini?"

"...Biar aku yang mengirim undangan ke anak ini."

.

.

.

.

Cloud menatap ke arah langit yang cerah. Begitu sepi, dan tenang. Sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan dua tahun lalu, dimana kau bisa mendengar suara tembakan dimana-mana, suara orang yang berteriak dan menangis, dimana langitnya selalu gelap dan matahari tak pernah muncul.

Tapi, itu adalah masa lalu, bukan?

Cloud entah harus berbahagia atau tidak saat ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Ia sudah kehilangan segalanya, yang ia miliki hanya Tifa, Marlene, dan lelaki berkulit hitam besar yang ia lupa siapa namanya.

Rasanya aneh, bisa melihat langit seorang diri tanpa merasa takut atau harus waspada setiap saat.

Cloud senang tempat ini—atap gedung sekolah bagian timur. Tempat sepi dimana tidak ada orang yang sering datang kesini. Kalaupun ada, paling mereka sedang bolos pelajaran, kabur dari guru _killer_, atau sedang ingin menyatakan cinta.

Heh, menyatakan cinta. Kata-kata itu terasa terlalu cepat untuk diucapkan oleh Cloud.

_Krieet—_

Suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan membuat Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya. Baru saja dibilang tempat yang jarang dikunjungi, sudah ada orang yang datang kesini juga.

Sosok lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung menutup kembali pintu itu perlahan. Cloud tidak peduli pada orang itu, paling hanya murid yang kabur dari kelas Sephiroth. Cloud membaringkan tubuhnya, dan kini, ia memejamkan matanya. Menutup pikirannya dari masalah dunia yang tak ada habisnya.

"Cloud Strife?"

Cloud langsung membuka matanya, dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Suara dalam yang memanggilnya ini—adalah suara yang ia dengar saat semester baru. Suara yang memberikan pidato di depan aula untuk murid-murid baru.

Tapi, Cloud tidak percaya begitu saja. Sampai.. ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri sosok senior yang begitu merasuki otaknya itu.

Rambut berwarna coklat terang, bekas luka di dahi, dan mata yang seperti badai.

"S-Squall-senpai?"

Squall hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bisa berbicara sebentar?"

Cloud menelan ludah. Dari semua topik pembicaraan yang bisa terjadi sekarang ini, entah kenapa otaknya langsung mengatakan 'pernyataan cinta'.

Pfft, itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"Eh—umm—ada apa?"

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, aku bukan akan memberikanmu hukuman atau semacamnya."

Tegang? Oh, Squall tidak menyadari semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajah Cloud.

"Kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan SeeD?"

"...Eh?"

Di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Cloud sedikit kecewa karena ini bukan pernyataan cinta. SEDIKIT saja, sih. Hanya SEDIKIT.

"Boleh tanya kenapa kau merekrutku?"  
"Rekor pertarunganmu bagus. Saat berlatih ke bukit dekat Esthar, kau mengalahkan satu _Ruby Dragon_ dan beberapa _Grendel_."

"I-itu.. karena aku tidak bertarung sendiri."

"Tapi yang membuat _Damage_ paling besar adalah kau." Squall mengeluarkan satu buah amplop putih dan memberikannya kepada Cloud. "Keputusanmu untuk menerima atau menolak tawaranku. Tapi jika kau berminat, bukalah isi amplop itu."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Squall pergi meninggalkan Cloud yang masih menatap amplop bertuliskan tangan yang rapi itu.

..Hanya begitu saja?

Cloud sedikit kecewa. Entah kenapa—ia sudah menanti-nanti saat dimana dirinya bisa berbicara dengan senior yang terkenal dingin itu. Dan sekarang, saat ia berhasil berbicara dengannya, Squall langsung pergi begitu saja.

-Lebih.

Aku ingin berbicara dengannya lebih banyak lagi.

"Tidak perlu membuka amplop ini."

Squall menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik—melihat sosok Cloud yang sudah menatapnya lurus.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan SeeD. Mohon bimbingannya, Squall-senpai."

.

.

.

'_Saat itu, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku._

_Apa aku benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan SeeD?_

_Atau.._

_Aku hanya ingin bisa dekat dengan Squall-senpai?'_

Jawaban itu,

Akan menjadi awal dari kisah yang tidak diketahui ini..

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
